The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chip including a heat-generating element such as an amplifier element, and a semiconductor device using the same.
Recent electronic devices often use a semiconductor chip including various semiconductor elements integrated therein in order to thereby increase the productivity or reduce the overall size. For example, such a semiconductor chip includes a semiconductor substrate, and an integrated circuit including a plurality of semiconductor elements formed on the front surface of the semiconductor substrate. Such a semiconductor chip includes a connection electrode on the reverse surface for the connection with a circuit board, and the connection electrode and the integrated circuit are electrically connected together via, for example, a penetrating plug running completely through the semiconductor substrate (see, for example, United States Patent No. 2005/0056903).
Such a semiconductor chip can be mounted onto a package whose size is substantially equal to that of the chip size, with the front surface facing up. It is particularly advantageous in, for example, reducing the size of a semiconductor device such as a solid-state image sensing device.